Capture Citadel
|gold = 1800 |exp = 1400 |chests = |notes = Enemies: Poison Slime, Black Army Boss: Giant Poison Slime }} Part 1/4 Einslotte [ The citadel is in sight. ] Phoena [ That's... ] Einslotte [ My men and I will stay here and prevent any enemies from entering the castle. ] Einslotte [ Hero, take the citadel back. One more thing, stay alive. ] Pirika [ Einslotte, the same goes for you. ] Einslotte [ I'll remember that. Now go! ] Pirika [ Got it! ] ---- Pirika [ We got in rather easily. ] Phoena [ It seems they repaired and used things in the Royal Capital. ] Pirika [ There is less resistance than I imagined, perhaps thanks to the knights. ] Phoena [ The tide of battle favours the side who who holds this citadel. ] Pirika [ We must capture it at all costs! ] Monster Leader [ ...! ] Pirika [ Here they come! Hero, be ready! ] Part 2/4 Phoena [ Most of the monsters should have left the citadel... ] Pirika [ I can't believe there are still so many inside. ] Monster [ ...! ] Phoena [ We must push forward! ] Pirika [ Everyone is doing their best outside. We cannot give up either! ] Part 3/4 Pirika [ The last one! ] Monster Leader [ ...?! ] Phoena [ The remaining monsters have either been defeated or ran away. ] Phoena [ I don't sense any more in the citadel. ] Pirika [ Alright! We took back the citadel! Let's report back to the troops outside! ] Phoena [ We've taken control of the citadel! ] Einslotte [ Great work! Knights, press forward! ] Knight [ Aye! ] [ I don't think so. ] Einslotte [ Who said that?! ] -- Einslotte suddenly gets attacked -- Knight [ Commander?! ] Eirenus [ Ha! This is just like that other time! Who was it again? The Holy King or something? ] Phoena [ Sir Einslotte! Eirenus...! You are a coward! ] Eirenus [ A coward? This is war! ] Knight [ How dare you! ] Eirenus [ Aha! Come and get me if you can! I will show you just what happened back then. ] [ D... ] [ Fools, do not fret over just this... ] Eirenus [ Hmph... Still alive? ] Einslotte [ I, Einslotte, shall not be defeated on this battlefield! ] Eirenus [ Hah! I think I'm starting to enjoy this. ] Einslotte [ You shall fall by my sword! ] Knight [ Continue our advance! ] Eirenus [ Time for you guys to get to work! Hold back the small fry! ] Monster [ ...! ] Pirika [ We won't let you get to our commander! ] Part 4/4 Einslotte [ Take this! ] Eirenus [ What can a wounded person do?! ] Einslotte [ Do not underestimate me! ] -- Eirenus attacks but gets parried by Einslotte -- Eirenus [ You're quite strong to have stopped my attack while wounded... ] Einslotte [ I may have you to thank for that. ] Eirenus [ And what do you mean by that?! ] Einslotte [ This abominable body has been blackened! But it has the strength to defeat you! ] Eirenus [ Hohoho... That is proof that you shall fall to our side. ] Eirenus [ Do you wish to join us during this battle? ] Einslotte [ I cannot rest until you are defeated! And I shall never join the likes of you! ] -- Einslotte lands a hit on Eirenus -- Eirenus [ Ngh?! ] Einslotte [ Time to pay for your crimes... I shall strike down your pitiful soul! ] Eirenus [ Hah...hahaha. Not just yet... ] Einslotte [ Just give it up! ] Eirenus [ Let me show you what I can really do... ] -- Eirenus unleashes a massive wave of dark fog -- Einslotte [ What in the world...?! Guah?! ] Pirika [ This feeling... It's that dark aura?! ] Einslotte [ Guh, my body... What did you do to it?! ] Eirenus [ Ahaha! I just furthered the blackening process. Now, fall to our side... ] Eirenus [ Actually, I'd rather just kill you before that happens! Die in despair! ] Phoena [ I will not allow that to happen. ] Eirenus [ What?! ] Phoena [ Purify! ] -- The chronicle emits a bright flash of light, dispelling the dark aura and damaging Eirenus -- Eirenus [ Aaah! ] Pirika [ That dark aura disappeared?! Phoena! ] Phoena [ Didn't you know? The chronicle can be used like this, too. ] Eirenus [ Ngh... Have you fully awakened...? ] Phoena [ I wonder about that. ] Eirenus [ Tch... ] Phoena [ Sir Einslotte! ] Einslotte [ I understand! Prepare yourself! ] Eirenus [ ...! ] -- There was a bright flash of light, and Eirenus disappeared -- Einslotte [ Where did you go?! Show yourself! ] Phoena [ No, something's not right... ] Einslotte [ What do you mean? ] Phoena [ An outside force is at work here. She was teleported by someone. ] Pirika [ Is it the same technique they use to warp monsters in from out of nowhere? ] Phoena [ That was summoning magic. This is completely different... ] Einslotte [ She got away, again... ] Phoena [ Sir Einslotte, how is your body? ] Einslotte [ I'm... Guh... ] Knight [ Commander! Bring the medical squad! ] Einslotte [ I will not step down from command! I will continue to lead the battle! ] Knight [ But...! ] Einslotte [ I can still give orders! Send relief when they have a spare moment! ] Einslotte [ Volunteer Army! ] Pirika [ Yes! ] Einslotte [ Go! Join the earth sprites and infiltrate the Royal Capital! ] Pirika [ Okay! ] Einslotte [ Repeat what I said! ] Pirika [ The Volunteer Army will join the earth sprites and infiltrate the Royal Capital! ] Einslotte [ Good! Contact the earth sprites! Do it now! ] Knight [ Alright! ] Einslotte [ Einslotte unit, prepare to sweep! ] Einslotte [ Shuza unit, work with the Silva unit to finish up the battle. ] Einslotte [ Volunteer Army, go forth and do not worry about your backs. ] Einslotte [ The fate of the world rests in your hands, Volunteer Army. Defeat the Black King. ] Phoena [ Yes, of course. ]